aku no musume and aku no meshitsukai
by rin naruta neutron
Summary: basado en la saga del mal


Capitulo 1 el comienzo

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar de este mundo, existieron 3 reinos, el reino del azul el cual está al otro lado del mar el rey akaito y la reina kaiko tuvieron a su heredero del país fue bendecido con fuerza y bondad, el segundo país, el país de verde, tuvo de próxima reina un hermosa niña con el pelo color verde aqua, en el país de amarillo, este país tuvo a dos gemelos los llamaron rin y len ambos con el cabello tan rubio como el oro y bellos ojos azules y brillosos, los reyes rinto y lenka al ver a sus dos hijos estaban tan felices ,amaba a sus hijos, fueron bendecido con belleza y sublimidad,un día llegó una bruja al pueblo, esta bruja se acerco lentamente al castillo, los guardias le cerraron el paso, no la dejarían pasar sin que sus reyes les ordenaran, la mujer al ver esto con tan solo un movimiento de manos los guardias cayeron al suelo(unos metros de donde estaban),la bruja sonrió burlonamente, camino por los pasillos tan grandes del palacio hasta llegar a la corte real, los reyes del país se levantaron al ver a la mujer

-¿quién sois vos?-pregunto amablemente la reina lenka, la mujer se arrodillo ante ellos

-mi reina vengo a pedirles alojamiento, vengo desde muy lejos, lo que pido es un pequeño lugar para quedarme-pidió la mujer al borde de lagrimas-mi nombre es megurine luka-termino la mujer de hablar

-ha ha-se rio el rey-¿crees que le daremos alojamiento a una simple plebeya?-le pregunto el rey queriéndola humillar

-ha ha, guardias llévense a esta insolente-ordeno el rey rinto, dos guardias aparecieron tras de ella y tomaron la tomaron de ambos brazos

-vete de aquí hipócrita-le dijo el rey, luka enfureció al escuchar semejantes palabras, se levanto y los miro con ira que sus ojos, antes color azul cristalina, cambiaron a un rojo carmesí, esto asusto a los reyes.

-pues si así lo quieres rinto-sonrió maliciosa, un viento se izo presente en el lugar

-uno de tus hijos gobernar el país, pero, a manos de su orgullo este país de paz de convertirá en el país de inhumanidad, el pueblo de se levantara en armas y tu castillo caerá en ruinas y tu hijo morirá-hablo luka, en ese momento su cuerpo se desvaneció con el viento, los reyes al ver lo que habían provocado corrieron en dirección a la habitación de los pequeños, llegaron rápidamente y abrieron el gran portón de la habitación, vieron que todo estaba en su lugar, ningún rastro de la mujer, rin y len dormían tranquilamente.

-rinto, crees que realmente se cumpla la profecía-pregunto con angustia la reina lenka, rinto solo tenía la mirada en el azulejo de piso

-espero que no –hablo por fin el rey rinto

-rey rinto reina lenka-una voz resonó en la habitación, miraron hacia el portón y se encontraron con la sirvienta gumi, ella sonrió tiernamente

-hola querida-hablo la reina

-su majestad, es la hora de la merienda-dijo gumi, en ese preciso momento las campanas de la iglesia resonaron en el pueblo, anunciando las 3 de la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6 años después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo corrió, los años pasaron, y el joven príncipe con apenas 6 años recién cumplidos, era el niño más puro y bondadoso, mientras que nuestra princesita era algo caprichosa llaqué había sido las mas consentida de los dos, len amaba a su hermana daría todo por ella hasta su vida entera, rinto y lenka miraban a sus hijos creces y ser felices, rinto fue más bondadoso con todo su reino, ese reino era el reino de las paz, sin embargo el rey había estado muy enfermos los últimos días su corazón ahora lleno de paz se había debilitado, todos los del pueblo pedían por la salud del rey .

Una tarde soleada ambos gemelos jugaban en es fresco pasto a la luz de sol.

-len-llamo rin a su hermano, len miraba los campos llenos de flores amarillas, su distracción era tanta que ocasiono que su querida hermana se molestara para luego hablarle con la voz alta-¡LEN!-grito la princesita con enojo.

-r-rin-tartamudeo len volteando a ver a su querida hermana, rin solo se acerco a él o le dio un fuerte abrazo, len se dejo envolver en lo tiernos y suaves brazos llenos de amor de su gemela.

-len…-dijo rin con ternura, el hermano menor miro a su gemela a los ojos pero se dio cuenta que ella lloraba sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas con un ligero tono rosa hasta caer en el pasto.

-¿rin que te pasa?-pregunto curioso len al ver a su hermana en ese estado, rin lo miro a los ojos

-hoy vi a nuestro padre, el estaba…escupiendo sangre por la boca -dijo entre sollozos la joven princesa, len solo la miro con su suave y compasiva mirada, le acaricio su cabello rubio como el sol.

-shh, no te preocupes rin, todo estará bien -dijo len en casi susurro con una voz suave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-mientras tanto en el reino-

Un medico joven salió de la habitación del rey, su cara era melancólica, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos cristalizados, la reina lenka, al ver esto se levanto inmediatamente de un pequeño banco en el que estaba sentada, el médico la miro y negó con la cabeza, lenka comenzó a llorar, sus sollozos se escuchaban por la delgada paredes del reino, los sirvientes al ver a su reina hacia corrieron hacia ella para consolarla, el rey había muerto…

Rin y len caminaban directo a su hogar cuando llegaron una carrosa estaba en frente de la entrada del castillo, rin y len tomaron sus manos, se acercaron lentamente hacia su madre la cual estaba junto a la carrosa, las pequeñas manos jalaron un poco el vestido de la reina para llamar su atención, la reina miro hacia atrás y vio los tiernos ojos de rin y len sobre ella, ella se arrodillo quedando enfrente de ellos.

-mis niños, lamento decirles que su padre ha muerto-dijo lenka directa pero intentado aguantar sus lagrimas, no debía y ni quería verse débil ante ellos, rin comenzó a llorar, len solo apretó mas y mas la mano de su querida hermana, lenka los abrazo con fuerza, pero no solo por eso lloraba, si no que, querían matar a su hijo len.

-.-.-.-recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.

-reina lenka- una voz gruesa resonó entre los sollozos de la reina, un hombre de cabello gris y ojos rojos apareció de las sombras.

-si dígame-contesto amablemente la reina lenka, el hombre la miro indiferente y dijo con voz fría

-lamento comunicarle que tendremos que matar a unos de sus hijos-dijo el hombre directo y sin compasión, la reina no sabía que reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su corazón se acelero y las la grimas se detuvieron por un momento, matar a unos de sus hijos…esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, el mundo se detuvo por unos instantes.

-el reino solo necesita a un heredero, pero len, al ser el menor, no puede ser el rey hacia que mas preferible que lo maten a él-dijo el hombre, lenka comenzó a llorar cubriendo sus ojos en su flequillo, el hombre se fue.

-no dejare que maten a mi hijo len-dijo lenka, mirando el suelo.


End file.
